The Tigerseye Rebellion
by Xenomore
Summary: The story of one of the gems closest to Yellow Diamond, Tigerseye. The gem who innovated the anti-homeworld coalition.
1. Prologue

Tigers eye:  
 _noun  
_ 1.A golden-brown chatoyant stone used for ornament, formed by the alteration of crocidolite, and consisting essentially of quartz colored by iron oxide.  
2\. A glass coating or glaze giving the covered object the appearance of this stone.

* * *

A Tigers eye is a Quartz soldier that is exclusive to blue and yellow diamonds. The blue variant being called eagle eye. As diamond rule has gone on for millennia, it has grown more difficult to control every quadrant of space. This is where Tigers and Eagle eye come in. Created to make decisions like a diamond, these Quartz are often seen in the farthest reaches of space. They deal with situations that require diamond attention, such as a new conquest, or ending rebellions. Usually these gems are few and rarely ever meet another of their kind. They oversee large army forces and are also tasked with supplying reinforcement in case of war.

These gems are often seen as the closest to the diamonds, 2nd to their pearls. Eternally loyal.


	2. Part 1: The Execution

The stadium roared with gems. Each member of every facet from Homeworld to facet 496639 came to watch. It was a revolutionary event after all, the execution of the traitorous Tigers eye. Execution by granulation is a gruesome way to go out. But the crowd loved it all the same. Bismuth gems get as many drills as they can find, mold them all together, and get put it onto a turbine. Making this death machine that hung 100 feet above the quartz soldier. These would spin against each other with such force, the machine could sharpen itself. Before pressing you down into nothing but fine powder.

The drill was Yellow's idea. It was a way for the audience to enjoy themselves while watching the execution. Shrapnel would spray, as rock was ground from gem, to stone, to shard, to dust. It was far more difficult to avoid when the drill heads took up near every inch of the stadium, save the bleachers. Not to mention being tied to a stone pillar to await them.

Yellow diamond sat upon her throne while all the way on the other side is blue diamond's throne. For some reason she hasn't show up yet. Not that she would care, the soldier was Yellow Diamond's personal Tigers eye and he betrayed her. He ran away, destroyed her bases, converted her people, and usurped her name in the outer quadrants.

The roaring cheers died down as the towering woman in yellow raised her hand. There was nothing but a cold silence that ran through the stadium for what felt like years. She stared down at Tigers eye, the beaming red anger seeping deep into his head. It was like watching a parent want to beat their firstborn after learning they stole from a store. Not that Yellow Diamond was the soft kind that would cry over this or anything.

"Let the execution begin"

The stadium quaked with roaring cheers as each gem screamed with excitement.

"Only on Homeworld." Tigers eye thought.

40 seconds.

The gigantic drill heads clanged together like a lumbering, bladed elephant. Each serrated edge of drills grazed against the other in a rhythmic dance of sparks and death. Then, once the sparks of the metal resembled a sky filled with stars, it descended. Tigers eye struggled against his binds, they had melded his arms into the stone of the pillar. His orange striped arms throbbed with strain to no avail.

35 seconds.

Tigers eye growled at the effort needed to free himself, "I'm a Quartz soldier and I am held down by some 3rd rate stone!?" he thought.

Lifting his legs and planting his feet onto the stone, Tigers eye breathed slow. He awaited the familiar tingle at the bottom of his feet.

29 seconds.

There it was sure enough, that burning tingle that felt like passion and fear and instinct. His innate ability as a Tigers eye. Lifting his legs up away from the stone, he exhaled as his legs seemed to shimmer with strength. Slamming his feet back down, the stone buckled before exploding into a shower of rock and debris. Collapsing to the ground, he struggled to stay on his hands and knees. His innate strength was great, but exhausting. He tried to gain his balance as he rose back to his feet, ignoring the complaints of the stands above. Tigers eye looked up at the descending behemoth of blades and grinders.

20 seconds.

He ran at full sprint to the edge of the stadium, the heat of the drills starting to make a haze in the air. Some sadistic gems were throwing chunks of scrap and rock at the drills to see how fast rock can turn into powder. A zircon in the front row threw a rather large piece of metal aimed at Tigers eye, but this is the exact chance he needed.

Tigers eye caught the it in the air and grinned at the Zircon. "Thanks!" He called over as he climbed up the side of the stadium wall, leaping into the air. Aiming as best as he could to one of the crevices between the hundreds of drills, he threw the jagged rock. The sharp stone launched at what looked like mach speed into the crevice. Electricity inside the machine surged like a lightning bolt from the heavens. The machine smoked, jamming in the spot where it was, 50 feet in the air.

Yellow diamond's face was priceless, it tied between a grotesque cocktail of hatred, pride, fear, rage, annoyance, and shock. She was gripping onto the armrests of her throne so tight the rocks shattered under the weight. The crowd was dying down, this isn't what's supposed to happen. Yellow shot up out of her seat and walked to the edge of her balcony, bloodshot rage pulsing through her gaze. She launched into the air and slammed down into the stadium, the crowd might have been dead at this point. It was quiet as a graveyard and even colder.

Tigers eye stared up at her with an aura of defiance. He'd normally be shaking like a frantic child, biting his nails at the amazoness. But he left that emotion onto a different part of his body. Right now, his lower spine was trembling in fear, it was very uncomfortable. The peridots running the drill began rising it up back into its original spot at the ceiling. Yellow had been made a fool of for far too long. Her hand glowed with a molten heat and she slammed her hand into the ground, the floor turning molten red. The ring bubbled like an active volcano, the lava heating up every inch of the floor. Yellow Diamond raised her hand back, an agate throwing her personal blade into the ring.

Yellow Diamond's personal scimitar, forged from the molten rock of 4 now dead planets. Raising her blade into the air, she slashed down at the orange man. A tempest of flame and electricity followed the swing. This blade, with a guillotine-like chop, that would have bisected the quartz. He jumped to his side, trying to keep balance on the unstable ground. Yellow, unfortunately, stood her balance on the lava like it was a flat as a board. The crowd went back to mad screaming and applause, their leader was going to smite the traitor. It was rare for any gem to see a diamond deal with things personally.

Each swing of her blade followed a pillar of flame and a bolt of lighting splitting the lava. She was brutal in her heavy strikes, she was merciless in her aim and precision. With no weapon, Tigers eye wouldn't even be able to escape let alone fight back. She moved like a well oiled machine, pushing Tigers eye back as he dodged as much as he could. The lava seemed to be working with her too, each time she split the heated stone, it pulled him down more. It was either death by shattering from his old commander, or death by lava. There was nothing he could do! He had to think. The Quartz needed to get away from this yellow monster so he can think of a plan!

Yellow began to smile in the back of her head, there would be one less nuisance on her territory. He kept jumping away from each of her hits, or whenever the lava pulled him past his knees. The best part, she thought, was that the lava was solidifying around his legs. His movements were slower, the rate at which he sank grew more frequent. He will lose and she will shatter him herself. She made a sweeping side slash aimed direct at his neck. This is it, he can't dodge, he would be out of her hair forever.

The blade cut through clean air, no contact made what so ever. A pillar of flame and lightning rushed towards the battered stadium walls. The traitorous quartz soldier had vanished.

Tigers eye lie curled up in a ball lava squeezing around him like a warm blanket. He looked up and saw the two dark marks in the lava showing where his old commander stood. Closing his eyes, Tigers eye felt that familiar tingle in his arms and legs. The energy inside him channeling to every artificial muscle in his body. He twisted himself and pushed himself up with all the force in his body.

Yellow Diamond looked around for the traitor, he was missing from the stadium. He can't have escaped from right under her nose! Unless… A bubble formed beneath her and popped. She looked down and the lava beneath her exploded.

Tigers eye's mane of hair collected much of the heated rock, it solidified on each strand of hair, making a mane of black. His eyes gleamed with opportunity, his mouth contorted into that familiar crooked grin. Yellow had no time to react before the quartz skull made heavy and sickening crack against her chin. She launched up a few feet into the air. Rising and still twisting his body, Tigers eye, made a swift kick at her wrist, disarming the diamond.

Snatching the yellow blade, the quartz soldier stared in her dumbfounded eyes. Before she could say or do anything though, he pressed both his feet against her chest. With a visible sonic boom, Yellow diamond flew into the lava, a tidal wave splashing the stands. She soared and slammed against the stadium wall, Lying in the molten rock up to her abdomen. Tigers eye propelled himself through the stands, and crashing into the crowd.

As he stood, a cocky one liner came to mind, "Something like, not so hard, now are you? 'My Diamond!?'" or "You were talking all that good stuff a second ago! What happened?!"

But then, the fear that he placed in his lower spine defected to his legs, kicking them into overdrive. Tigers eye ran like a bullet towards the exit.


End file.
